Ice Cold Love
by jrj9346
Summary: A gym leader from a different region has a hard time at life. I do not own Pokemon, all rights go to game-freak and Nintendo.
1. Arrival

Arrival

"Hey, Richie mind watching the gym for me while I am gone?"

"Sure Julian the gym will be ok until you come back from Kanto."

The meet to become one of the new Sakibozu region Elite four is happening in the Kanto region, which means that I'll have to take a 46hr flight from Spring city to cerulean city.

As I got on the plane I asked myself, "Where the hell do they get the money to do this? Eh at least I get to see her."

The pilot said, "Next stop cerulean city."

On the plane, I sat down at the bar. Don't know how may drinks I had but, somehow that had knocked me out for two days.

"Damn it damn it damn it" I said as I hurried to put on my coat and quickly ran out of the plane.

My childhood friend Candice was there waiting for me.

"Hey there Julian how ya doing" she said as she slammed into me for a hug. I blushed as she hugged me in a sensual way. She began hugging me too hard, so I asked her if she booked our hotel room.

She replied "yeah why wouldn't I." "Whew" I let out relived "but I booked a two bed hotel room, are you ok with that?" Oh god I thought what is she trying to do to me this time? Hey but maybe I might get some action! The look on her face began to get perverted.

"Candice, why do you look so perverted right now." I asked.

"Oh no reason." She said, "Also you also have to share a room and bed with Flannery. So her and I are going to share a bed each other.

" Honestly what is this girl trying to accomplish. Two of the hottest Pokémon league trainers and I get to stay with them.


	2. Midnight

Midnight

As I walked into the hotel room, I was astonished by how many suitcase these girls had.

"Why did you bring so much stuff?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"Well, since we are going to be here for a while I packed a bunch of clothes for the three of us." Candice said blushing.

"Anyways how do you know my size of clothes anyways?" I said while I was unpacking.

"Well you see…." Candice explained herself

"Well ok. Well I'm going to sleep." I said drowsily

"Ok Flannery is coming tomorrow anyways" Candice said

I woke up when I felt some rumbling on the bed. When I looked to my side I was shocked to see Candice right next to me, brushing up to me lightly. When I took the blankets off her, I was even more shocked that she was wearing only her bra and panties. I looked down at her crotch and saw that her panties were wet.

"Hmm maybe I can take advantage of this" and I slowly suck my hand down her panties and began fingering her.

I smelt her hair and said "Ahh her hair smells so good" and took off her bra as I began playing with her breasts.

I started fingering her faster as she started to moan

I stopped fingering her as her womanhood tightened around my fingers.

"I wonder what made her sleep in my bed anyways." I asked myself.

**Julian: I Hope you liked this chapter**

**Candice: Well I sure liked it**

**Julian: Well next chapter is coming out tomorrow night **

**Both: Bye **


	3. Morning

Morning

As I woke up the next morning, I sat up and realized what I did last night. "Oh god." I thought. "What have I done?"

Just then, I felt a rumbling on the bed. I looked to my side and saw Candice wake up.

She yawned and said "Man, I had the craziest dream last night. It felt so realistic."

"First, how and why did you go into MY bed?" I said with a questioning look in my eyes

"Well I couldn't sleep and decided to go into your bed." She said

"Ok I'll believe you, but next time, please wear more clothes."

After that, we got up out of bed, changed, and hurried out the door.

For there was a long day of training ahead of us.

**Jrj9346: you guys better be happy. I almost turned into an ice cube writing this.**

**Julian: this isn't cold.**

**Jrj9346: ok whatever. Chap 4 comes out tomorrow. For now just keep on reading to see what happens. **


	4. Training

Training

As we ran out to the training field, I noticed how quiet it was. "Hmm" I thought "it's too quiet out here".

"Hey hurry up slowpoke" Candice yelled to me

"Jeez, I'm coming" I said.

On the battle field, we sent out our first Pokémon. I sent out a froslass, and Candice sent out her glaceon.

We battled furiously. But when we were on our last Pokémon, a giant blast of fire hit both of our Pokémon.

I turned around only to see, Flannery.

"You little rat!" Candice screamed.

"Hey this was only going to keep going on forever." She said calmly

"Well I think that was enough training for today" I said cheerfully

So we packed back up and went back to our hotel room.

-o0o-

When we got back to the hotel room we ate, changed, and went to sleep.

A few minutes into my sleep I felt something grab my crotch.

**Jrj9346: Ahh a cliffhanger my favorite, I set up a poll on my profile to see which girl you want to see in bed with our protagonist. Vote now and see if your choice won.**


End file.
